


Animal Inside

by DizzyPixi13



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyPixi13/pseuds/DizzyPixi13





	Animal Inside

           My feet thudded on the inches of snow as I ran through the trees.  All I could do was run.  I know deep in my heart that there was no use but my legs screamed to run and don’t look back.  Don’t look back.  Find a place to hide even though it was useless.  This was a game for him.  A monstrous animal hunting its prey.  Run and don’t look back.  I could hear his cackling bounce of the trees.  I swear it was getting closer.  It.  Pennywise. Whatever it wanted to be called. This damn clown.  It had chased me for weeks, scaring me whenever it could. It knew so much more though.  So much more.

           I made my way around the bend of a hidden pathway and pressed my back into a large pine tree. I could hear those damn bells jingling as he got closer.  I tried my hardest to calm my nerves.  He could probably smell the fear dripping off of me.  The jingles and maniacal laughter only grew louder.  I pressed my back harder against the tree as I saw him run by. He was almost a blur as he ran through the snow.  The sky began to spit out snow and soon things began to get quiet.  The world got the eerie silence over it.  I let out a sigh of relief, leaning my head back against the wood.  I wasn’t sure how long to wait but I was getting cold so I began to carefully walk back through the snow.  I made sure to follow the foot prints I had made heading this way so cover my tracks.

           “Here we go again!” My heart froze in place.  That voice.  Please no.  “Let me take a bite of your heart!”  The shrieks echoed around me and even though my legs stung I began to run again.

           “Please God no.  I don’t want to die.”  Words spilled out of my mouth between me breathing.  My lungs were beginning to hurt but I couldn’t stop.

           Suddenly, he appeared behind a tree and body slammed me into a tree.  I landed with a thud on the ground.  I let out a loud groan as I tried to regain myself.  As my vision came back around I saw Pennywise standing several yards away from me.  Snowflakes landed gently into his messy bright orange hair.  He shook himself, his bells jingling throughout the woods.

           “Time to float.” He bowed to me and began to make his way over to me.  

           My brain flooded with panic and fear as I tried to back away.  I made an attempt to get back on my feet but a tree root had gotten me.  I fell face first back into the snow.  He began to laugh as he still continued to slowly approach me.  I ignored the cold as I flung myself back onto my back to scoot away.  That’s when I felt a tree behind me and my heart sank. He lunged at me and I let out a scream. His hand planted firmly along my neck and something inside me began to enjoy the cold silk of his glove pressing firmly into skin.  I quickly shoved that feeling away as I tried to squirm but his grip only got tighter. I fought back a whimper knowing he could probably tell apart fear and enjoyment.

           “Tasty, tasty beautiful fear.”  His eyes locked onto mine as drool dripped from his lips.

           “You’re never satisfied are you?”  Something in me just wanted to distract him.  “I’m afraid I won’t get out alive.  I haven’t slept in nights.  You’ve chased me for days upon days to weeks on weeks.  What are you waiting for?”  I let panic and anger sweep over my words as they came out messily.

           Something in me kicked in.  Everything in me screamed to run and hide but I just had to distract him.  Maybe gain his favor in some way.  There was something that could maybe be persuaded with. My heart felt heavy in my chest as I decided I’d agree on anything if it meant not dying to this thing.

           “Oh, go on little one.” His mouth curled into a snarled smirk. His free hand came up to move some hair from my face which sent a shiver down my spine.

           “Take it easy on me. Maybe we could be more than friends? Enough with playing pretend.  I’m not hiding anymore.”  I took in a deep breath as I let myself indulge on the feeling of his hand on my neck.  “I want some more.  There’s an animal in there and I can tell you’ve been denying it of those animalistic needs. For once don’t let yourself be denied.” I let the words run through my head again.  Was I really going to do this?

           “Well little one,” he got just an inch away from me and glared deep into my eye with those yellow eyes of his, “what are you waiting for?”

           I didn’t let my mind think anymore.  One of my hands went to the back of his head and pulled him forward the rest of the way. I put all the passion I could into this one kiss and he seemed surprised at first but soon was returning the kiss. My kisses became rougher and I bit his bottom lip with enough force to open it.  He let out a snarl but soon realized I was enjoying the taste of his blood. I broke away from the kiss with some of his drool hanging from my lips.  My tongue traced my lips to lap up whatever blood was left.  His eyes watched me with fascination.  He could smell something new washing over me.  Or was it new?  No.  No it wasn’t.  Arousal had been there before so many times in these past weeks.  I wasn’t sure why but something inside me desired him.

           “I don’t want to be denied by you anymore.”  In a swift motion I flung off my coat and lunged back into a kiss.  The heat building up inside feigned off the cold as I was slowly pushing him to lean back.  My kisses trailed from his lips all the way to his neck as I began to straddle him.  “I’ve seen the things you’ve done.  I won’t lie to you.  The way I’ve seen you covered in blood, sinking your teeth into some helpless and screaming sap stirs up something inside me.  You’ve smelled it.  I know you have.”  I felt his hand around my neck again as he lurched me back causing me to let out a soft moan.

           “Do you have any idea what you’re getting yourself into little one?”  His voice sounded like gravel.

           “No, I don’t.”  My hands came up to unbutton my shirt.  “But that’s the fun part isn’t it?  I unclasped the front hinge to my bra.  I let my top and bra slouch off of me, falling into the snow.  “I offer myself to you.”  I brought my hand up to my shoulder, sinking my nails down and in a quick motion scratched myself from shoulder to the middle of my breasts.  Blood began to trickle down my skin and I could see he was interested.  “What are you waiting for?”

           His tongue lolled out of his fanged grin.  Eagerly, he slid me off of him and had me on my back.  The coldness of the snow ran through my body but the feeling of his tongue working its way along my chest and down my breasts made me forget about it. His drool instantly became freezing cold but none of me cared.  All I desired was him.  While he enjoyed the taste of my blood I made swift work to get my pants and underwear off. If I lived after this at least my clothes would be intact.

           “Little human is so eager.”  He let out deep rumbling chuckles as he watched me remove my panties.  I didn’t have to worry about the freezing coldness of the air on my clit for long as his fingers began to rub it.  “So, so eager indeed.  Pennywise will keep you nice and warm.”  He let out a psychotic giggle as two of his fingers began to thrust in and out of me.  Moans and whimpers mixed in with one another.  When he slipped in another finger they only got louder.  I could feel an orgasm building up inside of me but before I reached it his fingers slipped out of me.  “Not yet little one.  We’ve only just started.”  

           He stood up and began to undo the front of his pantaloons.  I positioned myself on my knees.  Part of me wanted to beg as I looked up at him.  He let out a chuckle as one of his hands slid into my hair. When the rustling of silk was done I looked down to his cock.  It looked mostly human.  It was black that I could see fade into his waist.  It was covered in ridges and bumps.  The tip was oozing pre-cum and I couldn’t help but to lick my lips.

           “Go on.  Open wide.”  His hand pushed my head forward and soon his cock slid into my mouth.

           His pre-cum tasted bitter but sweet.  My tongue ran along the bumps and ridges of his cock.  I began to slip his cock in and out of my mouth.  My hands rested on his hip and his other hand went to the other side of my head.  A low growl emitted throughout his body as I got to a steady pace.  His girth pained my jaw but the feeling and taste of his cock was worth it.  Soon I didn’t have to move my head anymore has his hands gripped my head and his hips began to thrust into my mouth.

           “That’s it.”  He hissed out.  “Take it.  Take it.” His cock slid deeper into my throat and he had backed me up into a tree.  My hands tried to grab onto the bark as his cock deep throated me repeatedly. “Take it!”  He snarled as he left his cock in my throat.  Tears began to well up and my body almost went into panic mode from not being able to breath.  He let out a crazed laugh as he slid his cock from my mouth.  His hand tilted my head up to look at him.  “If you still want this I want to hear you beg.”

           “Please,” I could feel the few tears run down my face and instantly become cold, “please fuck me Pennywise.”

           “You want me so bad do you?”  He came down to my level and pushed me onto my back, looming over me. “You want ole Pennywise to fuck you, fill you up?  Breed you?”  His teeth flashed in a devious grin.

           “Yes please, Pennywise.” My hands slid up his silk top and rested inside his ruffles to hold onto his shoulders.  

           “Such a good girl.” I could feel his cock pressing against my entrance and my heart skipped a beat as I felt his girth pressing itself into me.  “Such a good, good little one.  Pennywise is going to keep you warm.  Fill you up. Over and over.”  

           I moaned as he slid deeper inside me.  At first it was painful but as he thrusted the pain subsided into pleasure.  All I could hear was his maniacal laughs, grunts, his bells jingling, and my moans.  His hips were slamming into mine as he pinned me down into the ground.  After some time his laughs turned into full on growls.  Drool dripped heavily onto my chest as he let out a roar.  I felt his cock twitch as it pumped his cum deep inside me.  This wouldn’t be the first time he was going to cum inside me though.  He kept going and going and going.  The sun had set and it began to snow even more.  I had lost count of both of our orgasms.  There was so much cum pooled underneath me.  I could tell he was getting tired though and I was so thankful. My body was begging for this to end. I was covered in scratches and bite marks, drool slathered over them.  My body was building up one last orgasm and he was starting to roar as his own was building up.  With some final thrusts his hips slammed into mine as he once again filled me.  An orgasm ripped through me and I screamed out his name. His snarls transformed into panting. Whimpers mixed in with my heavy breathing.

           “You’re such a good little one.  I think I’m going to keep you.”  His lips trailed along my face and pressed tenderly against mine.  His cock slid out of me and I watched as he gathered my things.  “Come, come. What are we waiting for?”  He let out a shriek of laughs as he slung my exhausted body over his shoulder, carrying me to his lair to forever be his personal toy.


End file.
